Milagro De Navidad
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático "Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin. Que pasaría si tuvieses que pasar noche buena y navidad en tu celda, aun sabiendo que cometiste grandes crímenes, pero todo cambiara con un Milagro De navidad.


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko._

**Este fic participa en el reto temático "Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

El reto impuesto fue que:_**Niños jugando a la guerra de nieve**_

**Milagro De Navidad.**

Navidad... La peor época el año.  
>Y más si te encuentras presa en el lugar donde ya no eres bienvenida.<p>

El tiempo me ah sido tan efímero. Un día era la Gran Unificadora y al otro estaba encerrada en prisión, pagando por mis imprudencias.  
>Remuevo mis adoloridas manos en los grilletes de platino que las sostienen y respiro pesadamente el aroma a metal y tierra. El frio me cala hasta los huesos y se que hoy es noche buena. Realmente La peor de todas las que he vivido.<br>Aun puedo recordar las navidades de cuando era pequeña. Siempre estaba sola, en veces robaba algo de la basura y observaba como todos pasan una feliz navidad en familia.

Supongo que el milagro de Navidad ya no cuenta para mi…

Puedo escuchar una voz, al parecer es hora de comer, que dicha.  
>Bajo mi mirada y trato de echarme a dormir nuevamente, es posible que me quede en un eterno sueño y termine todo esto.<br>Aunque mi sueño es interrumpido por el ruido de puertas y cerraduras abriéndose, y una débil y suave voz, que he escuchado antes y reconozco de inmediato.  
>Suyin Beifong.<p>

−Hola –

− ¿A que debo el honor, de que hallas venido personalmente hasta acá?− comente con cierto sarcasmo y cansancio en mi voz.

−Quiero hablar contigo−que casualidad que ahora quiere hablar conmigo, porque el día de la corte no quería ni verme.

−eso es raro, tal vez para ti no, pero para mi si− dije con cierta acidez.

−pediré que te quiten esos grilletes, que te traigan ropa limpia y vendré a recogerte para salir y hablar como personas normales y civilizadas− esta mujer puede cerrar cualquier tema o conversación con muchísima rapidez.

Y así sucedió, me liberaron me asee un poco y salí a caminar por Zaofu con Suyin, fue un verdadero milagro que pidiera estar a solas conmigo.

Caminamos hasta un parque que recordaba muy bien

Aquí me traía cuando era niña...

Ciertamente no ha cambiado, todo sigue igual.  
>Observo el alrededor, hemos parado en el viejo tronco de un árbol, en donde solía jugar.<p>

La gente pasea y platica animadamente y delante de nosotras hay unos niños jugando a la guerra de nieve, tan inocentes, esa es la belleza y el brillo que caracteriza a la infancia...  
>Tan tranquila, sin preocupaciones, ni obligaciones, simplemente es la época mas bella de la vida.<br>De un momento a otro vuelvo a centrar mi atención en Suyin que parece que hablara.

−Kuvira... Dime algo −su cara parecía afligida− ¿Porque te fuiste?

−Porque rompiste la imagen que tenía tuya− me limite a contestar desviando mi mirada.

− ¿Por eso huiste?

−en el momento, pensé en hacer justicia con mis manos, tener a Zaofu Como modelo para la unidad del reino tierra, porque me decepciono lo que hiciste.−

−A mi igual me decepciono, pero lo que hiciste tu...

−Ja! −reí irónicamente −Al parecer no te importe... Te consideraba una madre Suyin, un ejemplo a seguir, La única confidente y familia que tenia, pero me doy cuenta de que no me queda nadie y menos encerrada. ¡Ya no me queda nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! −mi voz disminuyo un poco hasta volverse un murmuro− Ahora ya no me importa nada. Incluso tu me has dado la espalda- finalice y me voltee dándole la espalda Suyin... Me sentía realmente traicionada.

−Yo no te traicione... −me hablo calmadamente− aun no te he dado la espalda, no digas eso

−Claro que lo has hecho, si me quieres hacer una favor, atraviesa algo de metal en mi cabeza para que muera y listo, seria lo mejor que podrías hacer.−

−no hables así Kuvira... Me duele escucharte decir eso. −se acerco lentamente a mi y poso una mano en mi hombro− si te molesto que ese día no hablara contigo ni te perdonara, es porque me sentía dolida, pero no pensé en que tu realmente estabas arrepentida, todos cometemos errores… y yo debo pedirte perdón Kuvira −me abraza −perdóname Kuvira... hija mía.

Siento su cálido abrazo que me recuerda las épocas de cuando era menor y me abrazaba cuando me lastimaba.

−Te perdono− Sonreí, aceptando el abrazo de Suyin y quise guardar mis lágrimas inútilmente. Era un lindo momento para mi, después de todo lo que hice, era como recibir l mejor regalo del mundo.

−Lo que quiero pedirte, es que pases la navidad junto a nuestra familia, la que es tu familia aun. Kuvira, queremos que pases la Navidad junto a nosotros.− Suyin estaba acariciándome el cabello mientras yo tenía recostada mi cabeza sobre su regazo… era como recordar las tardes después de cada entrenamiento. –Nadie esta molesto contigo Kuvira… todos decidimos perdonare… y queremos que pases estas fiestas nuevamente con nosotros… como en los viejos tiempos.

Me quede en shock… todos quería que pasara la navidad con ellos, incluso Bataar… mi amor.

No lo podía creer pero al parecer los milagros navideños si existen.

Y es la mejor de mi vida. Y la disfrutaría al máximo, porque después de eso volvería a mi castigo.


End file.
